


New Rules

by milosdinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, It's been Peter all along!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, in this house we say fuck canon, ralph bohner is my villain origin story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur
Summary: Family’s got to stick together right? Which is why Peter tags along when Wanda heads to the literal Middle of Nowhere with boring trees and boringer mountains. Because yeah, losing everyone you love sucks but losing everyone you love and then voluntarily banishing yourself with nothing but an old-ass book is somehow even worse.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Peter Maximoff
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	New Rules

Wanda wants to move to a cabin in the middle of nowhere? Sure. But Peter would be a really shitty (kinda but technically also not) brother if he let her go there on her own. He gets it, his mom did that too, starting over, laying low for a while where no one knows who you are or that your husband turned out to be a batshit murder who’s down with strangling people with wires. 

Speaking of which, his mom may not be a mutant but he’s pretty sure she has a secret superpower. She’s the best, starting over in a new country, learning a new language, all while supporting a kid. She pulled through all of that, but yeah Peter knows how hard it was for her. The thing about being super fast (and super awesome) is that everyone is super slow compared to him and most times it doesn’t bother him but there definitely were periods where there was something wrong with his mom, because Peter’s lost track of the number of times he’s run away from her at the subway station or gone off to get some snacks in the middle of another lecture (what? Man’s gotta eat). But by the time he was back her shoulders would sag a little and Peter would get this horrible feeling in his chest like a snake was slowly constricting around his chest and he would run as far away as he could to try and get rid of that stupid feeling. Most times he would end up throwing bread to the ducks because he gets it, surviving is hard man. Especially when other ducks pick on you because they’re yellow and you’re brown and maybe you quack a little funny compared to them. But, hello, it’s the 20th century. Duck discrimination was supposed to be a thing of the past! Still, his mom would always, always be all right and at the end of the day, she never failed to put dinner on the table. Even if it was just instant ramen. (No complaints there). 

His dad used to do something similar too, right after they nerfed the smurf – if a smurf was like, 7ft and could turn things to sand with his freaking mind – in between bouts of staring intensely at the Prof and staring just as intensely into the distance. Peter never really _got_ what he was staring at. He wasn’t going to stare at the Prof because that was just creepy but he did try to look at the spot between beam 358 and 359 that Magneto but also not Magneto at that specific point in time stopped to watch so much but he all he saw was a pile of wooden planks and some screws lying around. 

Wanda gets The Look too. In the microseconds it took “Pietro” to run to the store and swipe a slinky her face sinks and her eyes get a little wider almost like she’s going to cry or scream or strangle a puppy but then it disappears just as quickly and she smiles at Billy and Tommy and it’s like nothing out of the ordinary happened in the first place. Which, okay, is freaky. But it’s not like Maximoffs are known for making the best life decisions. He met his dad in prison. _Prison_. 

Well, at least now he can finally say adios to the mind control and the witch, her evil witch house and her evil witch laugh. (Peter’s not ashamed to admit he may have been a little scared. C'mon, you would be too if you saw something that looked like it came straight out of Freaky Friday).

Ralph Bohner. Ha. Agatha may have been an evil witch with an evil witch lair but, hey, she had a sense of humour. Maybe they would’ve gotten along better if she weren’t crazy. Not that crazy is a bad thing, lots of people say his dad’s crazy. But when you break it down he’s really just… complicated. A lot of bad shit’s happened to him. He bets people say Wanda’s crazy too. And yeah maybe she is. But not crazy in the psychotic, unstable way that they seem to think. As far as Peter’s concerned the craziest thing Wanda’s done is that she chose to marry a complete lame-o even though she can blow things up with her mind and conjure stuff from thin air. 

What is with his family having such rotten luck? Even his sister from another universe wasn’t spared. Fuck you universe! Give his family a break. 

So, anyway. Family’s got to stick together right? Which is why Peter tags along when Wanda heads to the literal Middle of Nowhere with boring trees and boringer mountains. Because yeah, losing everyone you love sucks but losing everyone you love and then voluntarily banishing yourself with nothing but an old-ass book is somehow even worse. So he zips up to her. Man, he's missed his powers. Not that he was sloooooooooooooooooow while he was possessed but he was still sloooow you know? Wanda turns around with her red robes and badass crown looking like some ancient goddess that could to crush his beanie-wearing mortal flesh just by flicking her fingers and says, “You should leave.” 

Like he could forget the feeling of being pulled from all sides, like 4 different Colossuses thought it would be fun to see who could tear off his limbs in the shortest amount of time. Next thing he knew, he was knocking on a door and somehow he just _knew_ the person answering it was his sister. But he did kind of bring up Vision which is a sore point for her so Peter supposes they’re more or less even. 

“I’m coming with you,” Peter says, stupidly, because what kind of answer is that? If he just had to watch his family disintegrate and some rando kept insisting on following him it would be decidedly not cool but he can’t help but think about his sister. Not his telekinetic, mind-bending alternate reality sister but the one who spoke to birds and was Polish and it sucks that that’s literally everything Peter knows about her. He wonders if she would’ve looked like Wanda, if she had her nose or hair. Maybe she would have been just as intense but she would have channelled her passion into becoming a badass zookeeper, not the kind that keeps animals in cages because, duh, she could talk to them and maybe they would even start an empire - 

“My name’s Peter,” he says, before he can say anything even stupider. “Peter Maximoff.”


End file.
